The Music of our Lives
by Minako Winner
Summary: A Collection of song fics I will be doing over time. this first one is about Minako and Quatre...sappy...very sappy..., okay the next fic- a Duo and Hotaru one- kinda sad....And now we also have a Usagi/Heero one WARNING: VERY sad (to me at least)
1. Saturate Me- Minako/Quatre

The Music of our Life  
  
Saturate Me  
A Song fic by, Minako Winner  
Song by Mandy Moore  
  
  
Here's a song fic for you people until I get over my writer's block for the story "Who said School isn't any fun?" ....this is just a little Minako/Quatre song fic... I hope to do one with ALL my favorite couples.....I have this one...and a song idea for Usagi and Hiiro.....and more...but I'm not sure who yet..... anyways...here I go...my first Song fic...wish me luck!  
  
Rei-chan: *appears * GOOD LUCK!!! ....and you better do A Rei and Trowa one!  
  
MW: I may...Now LEAVE!  
  
Rei: Gone JA! *waves and disappears *  
  
Age-  
Quatre: 26  
Minako: 25  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon Gundam Wing, or the song "Saturate me"   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Minako tapped her fingers on the wooden table as she watched the small desert market place before her. Smiling at the little children who played happily in the sandy streets. Leaning forward on the small table Minako looked to the edge of the busy shops, the sun beating down on her bare neck. Narrowing her eyes she swore she saw a light blonde head in the crowd, and since she has been in the small town the light blonde headed person she saw was Quatre. Closing her eyes tightly and told herself that she's seeing things, Quatre couldn't possible be out here, he had work to do.  
  
********  
The desert I wander lacks in its mirage  
There's no mistaking a barrage  
********  
  
"I've just been in the sun too long..." Minako mumbled as she ran a hand over her hair, which the cook had skillfully braided, then spun around her head to make a crown of gold.  
  
"Minako-sama, would you like to go look at the Market place now?" a man's voice said behind her.  
  
Turning she smiled at the dark haired Maganac. "Of Course, Abdoul, but please, call me Minako-chan, or even Mina-chan." She said standing and knowing that she stuck out of the crowd of people, not only because her golden hair, but also the modern style clothes she wore.  
  
Abdoul put his hand behind his head and gave her a look of puzzlement. "But, you're Quatre-sama's fiancé, it wouldn't be right to call you by something so disrespectful, when you're that important."  
  
Minako sighed and dropped her shoulders for a moment, she had been trying to get the Maganacs and the staff at the house to call her Mina, and to drop the whole sama thing since she got there a week ago, but she couldn't, they would just reply like Abdoul did.  
  
*******  
Of sand and wind that tears my skin (tears my skin)  
Leaving what's without exposing what's within  
*******  
  
As the two set off to the busiest area of town Minako looked around not noticing the looks she was getting from all around her. Gasping she ran over to an older woman who was weaving a basket.  
  
"Wow." She said her eyes widening as the woman weaved on, only looking up once to see who was giving her the compliment.  
  
"I'm glad you like it." Was all the woman said not stopping.  
  
"I do. It's so pretty!" Minako said rocking on her feet as she looked around some more.  
  
"Minako-sama, at the stall next to us there is a woman who I know personally always has sweets at her table." Abdoul said as he watched Minako smile and dash over to the next table.  
  
"So, Abdoul, who is that?" the woman said finally setting the basket down.  
  
"It's our young master's betrothed, I'm amazed you didn't guess just by looking at her clothes, she does stand out." Abdoul said smiling at Minako's black knee-length jean skirt and khaki colored button-down long sleeve shirt and khaki color tennis shoes.  
  
"I had a feeling. What's her name?" The woman picked up her weaving.  
  
" Aino Minako, it suits her to." The Maganac said with a large grin.  
  
"What do you mean?" She asked her hand busy.  
  
"It means 'Beautiful child of love' and that she is. The week she's been here she's brought this cheerful feeling to the house, it's different, but nice."  
  
********   
Forsaken, left here  
In my barren desolate...  
********  
  
Minako smiled as the cheerful woman handed her another piece of candy, a kind that was only found in a desert town like this one.  
  
"Thank you, this is very good, in Japan we don't have this kind of candy." Minako said looking at the jewelry the woman sold, that was sitting next to a plate of the sweets Minako had just tried.  
  
"I'm glad you like them." She middle aged woman said with a smile. "May I ask you a question?"   
  
Minako looked up from a pair of stunning hair clips. "Oh yes. I don't mind at all, if that's what you're worried about."  
  
"Would you happen to be Quatre-sama's wife-to-be?"   
  
Minako gave her a silly kind of smile that seem to come out anytime Quatre was around or when anyone mentioned him. "Yes. Yes I am."  
  
"That's wonderful, you seem as if you would be a breath of fresh air to that stuffy old group of Maganacs!"   
  
Minako let out a laugh and smiled at the woman. "I guess you could say that." Fingering one of the silver hair clips she looked at the woman "How much are these?"   
  
"50, I had another pair this morning but a young man bought them."   
  
Minako sighed; she didn't have that much money with her. And she should have known that something this fine would be expensive. Hanging her head she muttered a 'thank you' for the candy and walked over to Abdoul.  
  
"Minako-sama, we need to be getting back, Quatre wanted to have lunch with you remember." Abdoul said watch the girl smile again and take off through the crowd.  
  
********  
My soul is evaporating  
Won't you saturate me, won't you saturate me  
Rain down on me with life  
********  
  
"Mi-chan! Did you have fun this morning? Did Abdoul show you around like you wanted?" Quatre said pulling his petite fiancé into a hug, and kissing her forehead.  
  
"Yes, I had a wonderful time." She poked him in the ribs. "But it would have been even better if you showed me around." She said leaning her head on his arm as they walk through the large house and into a small room that was furnished with a small table set for two.  
  
"I know Mi-chan, I'm sorry but I really did need to call all of my sisters or at least get in touch with them in some way. We can have them missing our wedding." Quatre said as he pulled Minako's chair out for her. Then sitting down himself.   
  
"I Know and I understand, by the way when are they going to be here?" she said as they started eating.  
  
"Tomorrow." Quatre said calmly as he ate.  
  
"WHAT!"   
  
********   
My soul is evaporating  
Won't you saturate me, won't you saturate me  
Rain down on me with life  
********  
  
Quatre chuckled as he watched Minako fidget and the tailor scold her once more. "Mi-chan, if you stop moving it will take less time, then you'll be able to do whatever you want."  
  
"I know, but this is taking a very long time." She said with a pout her bottom lip sticking out.  
  
Smiling as the tailor slipped out of the room for a moment, Quatre crossed the room to a still pouting Minako.  
  
"Stop pouting." He said putting his hand under her chin. When she didn't listen to him he quickly pushed his lips against her's. He heard her giggle gently at the surprise of the kiss but greedily pushed her lips against his. Tugging gently on her chin with his thumb he opened her mouth deepening the kiss.  
  
"Excuse me."  
  
Quatre pulled away blushing as the tailor walked up to the two again.  
  
"You may have her back in a little way Quatre-sama, I just have a few more things to do." The Tailor said pulling out a piece of cloth and starting to work again.  
  
Retreating back to the wall he smiled. He had, after all, gotten Minako to stop pouting.  
  
********  
My days stretch long into the heat  
As the sun brightens my defeat  
********  
  
Minako stood nervously in the large hallway, Quatre smiled down at her kissing her hand that he held lovingly.   
  
"Calm down Mi-chan, they'll love you." Quatre as she leaned on him, her knees shaking.  
  
"I know, you keep saying that...but I still am nervous, you can't change that." Minako said, as she heard the large door being pulled open. Closing her eyes tightly, realizing that her hands would have been shaking as badly as her knees if Quatre was not holding one and the other was not gripping her other arm tightly.  
  
"Iria! It's so good to see you again!" Quatre said excitedly.  
  
Minako thanked him silently for not dropping her hand. Because then she would have lost the little control she had right now.  
  
"Iria, This is Minako, Minako this is my sister Iria." Quatre said letting go of her hand and moving it to her back where he moved it up and down trying to calm her.  
  
Minako opened her eyes to see a smiling woman, who looked as if she wasn't a day older then 26, but Iria, Quatre had told her was his oldest sister at 37. Her warm honey colored hair fell in waves to her shoulders, as her blue eyes shone with a warm welcoming light.  
  
"So, you're the woman who's captured my little brother's heart?" Iria said in a light tone.  
  
********  
My lips are chapped, they're parched and dry (parched and dry)  
My thirst it builds, with every day gone by....  
********  
  
Minako smiled as she looked around her room, everything was nice and clean. After meeting Iria Minako had become more at ease with meeting everyone else, and she did, although she didn't remember most of the names.  
  
Minako sat on her bed and looked over to the gown that had been finished this morning, tonight Quatre was having dinner and dancing tonight with an Arabian flare to it. Quatre had told her she didn't have to go in Arabian style clothing, but that she could wear anything she wanted, and he wouldn't care, she'd still be beautiful to him.   
  
But Minako wanted to. So Quatre had a tailor come and make Minako's modern Arabian dress, they had been working on it since Minako got there a week ago.  
  
"Mi-chan," Quatre started through her bedroom door. "May I come in?"  
  
"You own the house Quatre, you have the right to go anywhere you want to." Minako said standing up walking to Quatre who closed the door quietly behind him.  
  
"Mi-chan, I wanted you to have something to go with your dress." He reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out something wrapped in a piece of white cloth.  
  
"Qua-chan," she said her eyes smiling. "You really didn't have to." Minako said with a shake of her head.  
  
"But," his kissed her on the forehead, pushing the cloth into her hands. "I wanted to, and your not going to deny me that right to do that are you?"   
  
Minako gave in. "No, I won't Quatre." She slowly pulled the cloth away to reveal a pair of hair clips like the ones she wanted, only these were gold and had yellow gems on it. "Quatre..." she tailed off as she looked up at his smiling face. "Thank you, Love." She said throwing her arms around him one hand clutching the gift.  
  
"I'm glad you like it." Quatre said hugging her back. "You will wear them tonight with your dress won't you?"  
  
She kissed him quickly on the lips. "Of course."  
  
********  
Forsaken, left here  
In my barren desolate...  
  
My soul is evaporating  
Won't you saturate me, won't you saturate me  
Rain down on me with life  
********  
  
Minako stood back and looked in the mirror, running her hands down the front of her skirt, she sighed. She loved her dress but she couldn't think of how to do her hair.  
  
She looked down again; Quatre had the tailor make her a dress somewhat like an Arabian dancer. The skirt was made of layers and layers of orange and yellow gauzy material, which ended just below her knees in triangles. And her shirt was a plain white square neck thin-strapped sleeveless shirt, which ended just before her belly button, and then a gauzy yellow over shirt that hung loosely around her arms and ended at her elbows.  
  
"Minako, may I come in?"   
  
Minako turned around to see Iria standing in the half open doorway. She had on a dress similar to her's only in blues and was more like an Arabian traditional dancers'.  
  
"Yes, please do." Minako said smiling at the women who had immediately accepted her.  
  
"I thought you may like an idea for your hair." Iria said closing the door behind her.   
  
"Oh, please that would help me so much." Minako said running a hand through her damp hair.  
  
"Here." Iria said ushering Minako to a chair in front of her mirror. "Sit, I have a wonderful idea for your hair."   
  
Minako smiled as Iria picked up a brush.  
  
********  
My soul is evaporating  
Won't you saturate me, won't you saturate me  
Storm around me, bring the tide  
********  
  
Smiling Minako tied up her flat sandals that laced up her cafes. Sanding up, Minako slipped out her door, the dancing had begun a few minutes ago and she had top meat Quatre.  
  
"Minako-sama, you look stunning." Abdoul said lowering his sunglasses, to look at her.  
  
"Thank you Abdoul. Is Quatre down there." Minako asked looking down into the crowded room.  
  
"Yes he is. See." Pointing to the bottom of the staircase. There Quatre stood waiting a smile on his lips.  
  
"See you later Abdoul." Minako said starting down.  
  
"Minako-sama," Minako looked back up when he called her name "save a dance for me."  
  
"Of course."  
  
********   
The dunes that shift, drift and lift in the wind  
Cover up my Hope, as I start to give in  
To the cracks and creases and the dips in my will  
As I am pushed toward the brink, I drink down and swill  
********  
  
"Mi-chan, you look...wow." Quatre said taking her arm. "Did Iria do you hair for you?" Quatre looking at the way the sides had been separated into small sections and then braided and hold with her new clips.  
  
"Yes she did." Minako as Quatre walked with her out on to the dance floor.  
  
"Mi-chan, I'm glad the two of you are getting along, I thought it would be harder for you to feel excepted then it has been, because you are from such different backgrounds." Quatre said wrapping his arms around her   
  
"Qua-chan, I don't care how different we are, I love you so much, I want to become everything you are, everything. I want you to become me...I want our souls to be connected. I want you to saturate me, in every little way."  
  
Quatre smiled and opened his mouth as if to say something, then closed it and leaned towards her kissing her deeply, poring all he was into it.  
  
********  
My soul is evaporating  
Won't you saturate me, won't you saturate me  
Rain down on me with life  
********  
  
"I love you Mi-chan."  
  
"I love you too, Quatre." Minako said resting her head on his shoulder as they danced together.  
  
********   
My soul is evaporating  
Won't you saturate me, won't you saturate me  
Storm around me, bring the tide  
********  
  
The End  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
They you go...my first song fic...not THAT bad...At least that's what my friends say...I know it sucks...anyways...Ja!  
  
Next to come: a Hiiro and Usagi song fic.  
  
And if you have any idea's for couples that'd you'd like to see, just ask...and You may see them...Just NO PAIRING QUATRE WITH ANYONE ELSE. Kay! Ja Matte- Minako Winner. 


	2. Breathing- Hotaru/Duo

The Music of our Life  
  
Breathing  
A Song fic by, Minako Winner  
Song by Lifehouse  
  
Okay, here's songfic number two! I know I said I was gonna do a Usagi and Hiiro one next, but Hota-chan who so kindly reviewed asked for a Hotaru and Duo fic....so I've been at home thinking...what song could I do for Hotaru and Duo...and so I been thinking, and thinking, and thinking...(more thinking then I normally do) and then I kinda got sick and it came to me...an idea for the song, "Breathing" by Lifehouse (THEY ROCK), anyways enough of my mouth...Ja, and if sucks, it's cause I'm a sick brain dead baka right now....okay on with the fic!  
  
And Hota-chan, Thanks for reviewing, so this is JUST for you, but do me one favor...tell your sister NOT to call me Minako-sama...*glares at Tensei* anyways, I hope you like it!   
  
Hotaru: 19/21  
Duo: 22/24  
The inners: 21/23  
The other G-boys: 22/24  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, not Sailor Moon, not Gundam Wing, and Not The song "Breathing"-Lifehouse owns that.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hotaru sat silently behind the counter of the small coffee shop in down town Tokyo as she studied the thick book before her. Looking up at the sound of the bell that hung above the door to alert to works of people entering or exiting, seeing a tall man with dark hair enter she smiled softly and set her book aside.  
  
"Konnichi wa, how can I help you sir?" Hotaru said sliding off her stool and walking to the counter.  
  
The man smiled at her "Konnichi wa, I'd like a cup of plain black, very strong coffee." Hotaru smiled as she typed the order into the register and then quickly rushed to make a new pot of coffee that was strong like he order.  
  
Turning around she set the large cup down in front of him. "Would you like anything else?"  
  
He shook his head and Hotaru saw a long braid waving gently with movement.  
  
"Okay then the total is 2.98 and thank you for coming" Hotaru said smiling as she took the five he was holding to her and she opened the register to give him his change. "Here you are, your change is 2.02" she held it to him for a moment.  
  
"Keep it, I've no need for it." He said before he took a seat at a table that could fit six people.  
  
Hotaru blinked for a moment at the money in her hand and mumbled a quick thanks that she hoped he heard and dropped the money into her apron pocket that held mainly some coins from others.  
  
-----*------  
  
Duo shivered as he walked into the small coffee shop where was to meet the guys in about 15 minutes. He sighed, what he needed was a cup of pure black coffee, and that's exactly what he ordered. Looking around as the girl started to make the coffee for him, he noticed only a few other people in the small shop, they all looked like college students seeing as the University was only a few blocks away. Looking back to the small girl behind the counter he smiled a little, why the hell would a high school student be working in a college hang out?  
  
"Would you like anything else?" She asked with a sweet smile as she set down a large cup, and looked up at him. He shook his head as he admitted to himself that she was cute for a high school student.  
  
"Okay then the total is 2.98 and thank you for coming"  
  
Duo pulled out a five and handed it to her, he turned and he soon heard the girl call out, "Okay then the total is 2.98 and thank you for coming"  
  
"Keep it, I've no need for it." He muttered as he sat at a table that could seat six, it was true though, he didn't need the money he had a good job, and Quatre would lend he money if he didn't have it.  
  
-----*------  
  
Hotaru looked up a few minutes later when she heard the bell ring again followed by giggles, she smiled she should have known, the Inners always came to "study" as they called it, whenever she was working.  
  
"Konnichi wa Minna-san!" Hotaru called as the five women smiled at her.  
  
"Our usual please, Hotaru-chan!" Usagi said as she sat down in chair a at the only other six seated table.  
  
"Hai Usagi-chan!" Hotaru called with a smile as she stated to pile a tray with different styles of coffee and tea, and even two cookies for Usagi. "Here you go Minna-san!" Hotaru said lifting the tray and slipping out from behind the counter to serve her friends.  
  
"Thank you Hotaru-chan!" the five chorused together, as if they had said that exact phrase many times before.  
  
Smiling Hotaru quickly set each cup in front of the buyer of it, "Here you go Usagi-chan, Mako-chan, Ami-chan here's your coffee and creamer, Rei-chan here's your cup, and Minako-chan your Tea."   
  
-----*------  
  
Duo looked up a little at the name Minako, where had he heard it before...Quatre his mind told him, Minako is the name of the girl Quatre's been dating.  
-----*------  
  
"So Hotaru, how's your calm little life?" Minako asked as the girls each handed Hotaru a five.  
  
Hotaru chuckled and took the money back to the register, "Calm, Minako-chan, please you all know my life is anything BUT calm, I mean after this shift I have three classes and then I have to go home and clean up, because Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama are coming home tonight. Then we have studying for tomorrows test." Hotaru sighed handed them each about two dollars and fell into the last chair at the table. "Aww, the busy life of a nineteen year old med student."  
  
-----*------  
  
Duo looked up when he heard her say she was nineteen, 'She looks sixteen!'  
  
-----*------  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
I'm finding my way back to sanity again,  
Though I don't really know what,  
I am gonna do when I get there,   
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The bell rang again and Duo looked up to see two men walk in together, a blonde and a tall man with brown hair.   
  
"Guys!" Duo said standing up and walking to them, "I'm early, and just so that Wufei can't yell at me!"  
  
The blonde chuckled and smiled, "I glad we won't be having a fight today, for now at least."  
  
The girl at the other table who's name was Minako looked up at them and smiled, "Quatre!"  
  
Quatre looked down, "Ai-chan!" He pulled the blonde to her feet and hugged her.   
  
"Quatre, these are my friends" she said pulling back and pointing to each one. "Usagi, Makoto, Rei, and Ami's the one the book open, and the little waitress here is Hotaru!"  
  
"This is Trowa, and Duo." Quatre said letting Minako go.  
  
Hotaru smiled up at Duo, "Hey thanks for the tip before, it usually takes about three or four people to be tipped that much"   
  
"No problem, besides, I thought you liked all cute behind the counter in your little apron." Duo said and winked at her, watching as she went red.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
Spin around one more time,  
And gracefully fall back into the arms of grace,  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hotaru giggled as Duo kissed her behind her ear, he had her pulled into his arms and wouldn't let her go. "Come on Duo! Let go! I need to go back to work!" Hotaru giggled out as he finally let her go, allowing her to serve coffee to the others in the room.  
  
"You can't pull me into your lap every time I walk by Duo." Hotaru said scolding her boyfriend as she walked back to the counter.   
  
"But, Hotaru, I can't help it...I mean you walk by and I think, 'what would be comfortable right now? Oh, I know, having Hotaru in my lap!' and so I make it happen!"  
  
"DUO!" Hotaru said as some people looked up at them  
  
"Gomen, my Hotaru!" Duo said smiling as he hopped up and walked over to her, "Ja Matte, I'll pick you up at seven for Quatre whole ball thing, Kay?"  
  
"Hai." Hotaru said kissing him on the cheek before he exited the coffee shop he'd been coming to daily for almost two years now, since Hotaru was nineteen.  
  
"And don't be late!"   
  
"I won't!" He chuckled back.  
  
-------*-------  
  
Hotaru shifted on her feet she sighed, she hated Quatre's parties, nothing against him, she just hated wear the sixteen pound dress. She smiled at the knock on the door, running to it as best she could in the floor length gown.  
  
"Konnichi wa Hotaru-hime." She giggled at Duo who was holding a single rose out to her, she smiled, the rose was purple.   
  
"Thank you" She said taking it with her gloved hand.  
  
"Shall we?" He asked as her took her arm. Of course. She slipped out the and lifted her dress as Duo reopened a large umbrella and shield them from the falling rain.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I am hanging on every word you say,  
And even if you don't want to speak tonight,  
That's alright, Alright with me,  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Your quiet tonight." Duo stated as they danced to the beautiful music that was playing in the background.  
  
"Well, you know me, this just isn't really my thing, it's Minako's not mine." Hotaru said as she gently jerked her head to where Minako and Quatre were dancing.  
  
Duo smiled. "Should have known...here." He pulled her off the floor out to the gardens where the rain had stopped and had given the whole area a born-again look.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Cause I want nothing more then sit   
Outside heaven's door and listen to you breathing  
Is where I want to be  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Nani?" Hotaru asked as Duo got down on one knee in the soggy grass.  
  
"Hotaru, you've been great to me, You've put up with my crap, loved me, and understood all the pain I've been put through. Hotaru Tomoe, Will you do me the pleasure of being my wife?" Duo finished and looked down know she was going to say no.  
  
"Oh, Duo...HAI!" She fell on her knees hugging Duo around the neck.  
  
Duo looked up. "You will?"  
  
"Hai." She said again kneeling with him.  
  
Duo smiled, "Hey Hotaru?"  
  
"Huh?" She said softly, holding onto him.  
  
"You ruined your dress."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I am looking past the shadows  
Of my mind into the truth and   
I'm trying to identify   
The voices in my head  
God, which one's you  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Duo smiled, he had just told the guys about Hotaru's acceptance, and was now on his way to the coffee shop.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"Oh, Gomen!" Duo said quickly helping the woman up who suddenly grabbed him.  
  
"Oh, it's okay!" the girl said cheerily, "Hey you know your kinda cute! How about me and go out?" she said hanging on him.  
  
"Duo..."  
  
Duo looked up quickly to see Hotaru standing a few feet away a shocked look on her beautiful face.  
  
"Iie, Hotaru, is not what you think!" Duo called even though it was to late, she was gone and the simple diamond ring was still spinning on the cement.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Let me feel one more time  
What it feels like to feel  
And break these calluses off me  
One more time  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hotaru threw herself on her bed crying. "WHY! WHY KAMI-SAMA! I LOVED HIM! WHY'D HE HAVE TO DO THAT TO ME!" She choked out a sob again and turned over crying herself to sleep, in the empty apartment.  
  
------*------  
  
Duo ran. He never wanted anything more then to talk to Hotaru now. Turning a corner he started up the stairs to the apartment building Hotaru moved into about a year back when Michiru and Haruka moved out of Tokyo. He ran all the way up to the twenty floor before he stopped for a quick rest, the continued up to the forty-third, running to the second doorframe he stopped.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I don't want a thing from you  
Bet you're tired of me waiting  
For the straps to fall  
Off your table to the ground  
I just want to be here now  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"HOTARU!" Duo screamed as he banged on her door. "PLEASE! I JUST WANT TO TALK TO YOU! IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!" Duo closed his eyes, tears gathering there for the first time since he was a kid.  
  
"KAMI-SAMA! PLEASE HOTARU!" Duo yelled again turning and leaning his back against the door, sliding down it.  
  
"Why." He whispers hanging his head, and allowing the tears to fall.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Cause I am hanging on every word you say and   
Even if you don't want to speak tonight  
that's alright, alright right with me  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Duo stay there, leaning on the door of over a hour, and that's when it started rain, pouring, but he didn't move, because when he leaned like he was on the door, he could hear Hotaru moving around inside.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Cause I want nothing more then sit   
Outside heaven's door and listen to you breathing  
Is where I want to be  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hotaru opened the door a few minutes after it started raining, "Duo..." she said softly to the young man who was soaked. "Please come in, you can't stay out here, you'll get sick."  
  
Duo looked up. "Will you kiss me first?"   
  
Hotaru smiled, this was his way of apologizing, "Hai, I will."  
  
Smiling, she kneeled down and kissed him gently on the lips.  
  
"Hey, Hotaru."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You're getting wet."  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
......okay...there you go...I REALLY don't think this is good at all... maybe some day I'll revise it and make it longer, but hey, I'm sick now...I'm not gonna do that NOW... anyways Thanks for reading, and again request a couple, and I may do a songfic for you! JA!  
  
Hai-Yes  
Iie-No  
Ai-Love(Quatre called Minako this because it's calling her his love, and Minako's Last name is Aino)  
Konnichi wa-Good day  
Kami-sama-God 


	3. GoodBye to You- Usagi/Heero

Goodbye to You  
Song by Michelle Branch   
  
First off, Gomen Mina-chan here's been pretty stressed lately (Exams, EOCs, Interviews for Yearbook staff, Theater 2 try outs, homework, trying to understand Algebra...) that's why it's been forever since last update...Gomen EVERYONE ^^!  
  
Another songfic! This is the Heero/Usagi one....Before I say anything else, I NEED you to KNOW that NONE of my songfics are connected. They all are short one shots.   
  
Now...on with my notes, first of all this fic is well...very sad on my standards. I really have no clue where it's coming from, I'm normally not a very sad, well Palace-chan would say differently, but anyways. The first song I had picked out for Heero and Usagi was happy! But...I couldn't think of a plot to save my life...and then here I was sitting at home and I thought of an idea, and SAD idea but a different one for me. So here it is.  
  
Oh, a lot of scene changes and time changes...  
  
-----*-----  
  
Usagi sighed and silently smoothed her wedding dress, perfect. That's how it fit. Muttering to herself she moved to the cream colored chair and sat after arranging her skirt around her. Shivering a bit for the fact she had no sleeves on her dress and it was a bitter winter morning, slowly she picked up a small leather bound book, blank but for her words. After a moment she started to pen the hardest words in her life, the eerie quiet of dawn unfolding as she sat waiting.  
  
-----*-----  
  
Heero sat his arms crossed over his chest, his suit wrinkled a bit, and his face as cold as the day was. He didn't move as his own friends walked in the room, all in grays and blacks. He even glared as her friends walked in, even though he really believed them to be his own friends also. Minako was the last to enter, quickly she walked to Quatre and climbed into his lap, not the chair left out for her, she softly started sobbing, and Quatre just held her.   
  
A moment later a tall skinny man with a over thoughtful look and a too stiff pinstripe suit. Clearing his throat everyone seem to slowly look at him, the men first, and then the women.   
  
"Welcome, I must say I'm sorry you are all here..."   
  
'His tone is fake and uncaring.' Heero thought and grunted. Rei at the same moment turned to glare at him as if saying, 'The same as your own.'  
  
-----*-----  
  
Giggling. Soft, joyful giggling. Heero smiled watching Usagi talk with her friend and then she squealed in delight, why? Makoto just asked her to her Maid of Honor. And slowly the smile fades as Makoto asks about If he's asked or not. The answer's a soft "No."   
  
-----*-----  
  
Heero shook his head quickly in the meeting, That very memory haunted him for weeks until he asked Usagi to marry him. He hated causing her pain...so...why did he drive her to this?   
  
-----*-----  
  
Usagi sighed shoving her sunglasses into her hair, "Why do I always get us lost?" she muttered to no one as she sat in the car a map on her lap trying to find the way to the airport. So she never went there, not her fault Ami asked her to pick her up.  
  
Heero sighed from the driver's seat, annoyed. "Usa, let me look."   
  
Silently she handed the map over, without a fight. "Hai...here." She mumbled.  
  
"There it is..." Heero said tossing the map in the back seat, glancing at Usagi he noticed the hurt look, "What's wrong?" he asked quickly.  
  
"Nothing...I would have found it."   
  
"I know you would have."  
  
"Then why didn't you let me?"  
  
"Because I..." He trailed off knowing he really didn't think she would find it. "Because we need to get there soon." He lied, driving off.  
  
-----*-----  
  
Heero growled silently as the meeting went on. Why the hell was his memory attacking him with memories of every single pain he caused Usagi! Damnit, it killed him...but he deserved it...he killed her.  
  
-----*-----  
  
The man droned on, "And Mrs. Yuy said to make sure this got to Miss Aino." The stiff Lawyer said after the list of things Usagi had left.  
  
Minako looked up. Whatever it was, she didn't want it. Usagi was dead, she couldn't be. She did not kill herself. But...she did. And there sitting in the pale long hand of Usagi's lawyer was an old leather bound book. Minako reached out to grab it, but before she touched it her hand recoiled as if burned, whimpering her curled up against Quatre again.  
  
-----*-----  
  
'That book.' Heero mind raced, 'Why the hell is Usagi leaving her journal to Minako?'  
  
-----*-----  
  
The lawyer set the book down in front of Minako and stood, "Thank you, once again I'm terribly sorry for your loss." He said stately and walked out of the room leaving nine people in grays and black to do one of two things, glare at Heero or cry.  
  
-----*-----  
  
"How could you?" It was Makoto's voice who broke the silence 10 minutes later.  
  
"How could I what?" Heero said his voice freezing cold, an iceberg in temperature.  
  
"Kill her damnit!" Makoto all but screamed. "It was your stupidity!"   
  
"MY Stupidity! How dare you. I never touched her."  
  
"She wanted your touch! She wanted you to be warm to her! Not a cold jackass!" Rei yelled back adding her opinion.  
  
"She knew better, she knew I couldn't be warm. It's not my fault she loved me." Heero said back.  
  
"But you married her." Makoto said tears filling her eyes.  
  
"Yes I did." Heero said calmly.  
  
"You married her and then told her you didn't love her! And what did she do? ODed by taking any drug she could get her hands on!" Rei yelled, causing everyone in the room to hush, no one had spoke of how Usagi died, it just hadn't been done.  
  
"Not my fault."   
  
"WHAT THE HELL!" Makoto screamed back driving for him.  
  
"Enough." They all quickly turned to Minako who had opened that book she was given.  
  
After a moment of silence she read slowly so they all could hear, " 'I'm sorry. I am, but I lived for love and without it I can't live. Please forgive me, and girls please don't kill Heero. It's not his fault he can't feel.' "  
  
Minako stopped there, and then said softly, "There's also this like song in here...it's dated the date of Usagi's death."  
  
" 'Of all the things I believed in  
I just want to get it over with  
Tears form behind my eyes  
But I do not cry   
Counting the days that pass me by  
  
I've been searching deep down in my soul  
Words that I'm hearing   
are starting to get old  
It feels like I'm starting all over again  
The last three years were just pretend  
And I said,  
  
Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing I tried to hold on to  
  
I still get lost in your eyes  
And it seems that I can't live a day   
Without you  
Closing my eyes and you chase my   
Thoughts away  
To a place where  
I am blinded by the light  
But it's not right  
  
Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing I tried to hold on to  
  
And it hurts to want everything and  
Nothing at the same time  
I want what's yours  
And I want what's mine  
I want you  
But I'm not giving in this time  
  
Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing I tried to hold on to  
The one thing I tried to hold on to  
  
And when the stars fall   
I lie awake  
You're my shooting star...' "  
  
Minako finished reading and closed the book, no one looked at each other, so no one saw the tear fall from Heero's eye, as he mouthed to himself, "I'm sorry Usa, I'm sorry, I do love you. I'm sorry."  
  
---------------------*-------------------  
  
There it is. Sorry its sad...   
  
But as always The e-mail's minakowinner04@hotmail.com 


End file.
